Perdido ante ella
by okashira janet
Summary: Midori pensó en hacerle una broma en las aguas termales exigiéndole un beso a cambio de una toalla, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Hotaru fuera tan inocente de hacer lo que le pedía?. Basado en el capítulo 36 del manga. MidoriHotaru Oneshot
**PERDIDO ANTE ELLA**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

 _Midori pensó en hacerle una broma en las aguas termales exigiéndole un beso a cambio de una toalla, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Hotaru fuera tan inocente de hacer lo que le pedía?_. Basado en el capítulo 36 del manga.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Midori tenía una doble cara y lo cierto es que no era algo que escondiera, era solo que no cualquiera tenía el honor de ver su lado más oscuro y codicioso. Matsun, por supuesto, había sido un objetivo particularmente divertido para su perverso temperamento y Yukimura con su aire de madre gallina era una de esas personas que le gustaba molestar.

Pero Hotaru.

¡Oh!, esa chica sí que lo divertía. Desde que la había conocido en la tienda de armas vestida de hombre cuando era en realidad una mujer o en aquel apasionado encuentro durante el TGC. Hotaru con un arma era muerte y destrucción, un digno oponente y una mirada cargada de sed de sangre que enrarecía el ambiente.

Podría ser que aquella chiquilla fuera por la vida hablando de justicia y lealtad, pero lo cierto es que todo su cuerpo se disparaba ante la adrenalina de los juegos de supervivencia, era así de sencillo. Y cuando se encontraba en aquella etapa oscura y combativa Midori sentía que tenía un alma gemela por decirlo de alguna manera. Por supuesto, era difícil darse cuenta de que era una mujer, con aquel cuerpo tan poco desarrollado que era un chiquillo por donde se le viera y tampoco es que sus rasgos fueran femeninos, tenía unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes, pero un hombre también podía tener esa clase de mirada, sin ir más lejos los ojos de Matsun eran bonitos.

No, la belleza de Hotaru no era convencional, pero a ser sincero a Midori no le interesaba demasiado la belleza exterior, lo que disfrutaba era forzar sus músculos al máximo durante un juego que representaba la vida y la muerte, probar sus límites y saborear la agonía del que se sabe acorralado. Y aquella chica Hotaru le había recordado lo que significaba ese sentimiento.

Por eso encontrarla en las aguas termales de los hombres había sido definitivamente hilarante. Sabía que de chica tenía muy poco, pero infiltrarse en los baños de los hombres desnuda era un descaro que merecía sus respetos, por mucho que ahora la tina de burbujas solo dejara ver su rostro y sus mojados hombros.

Se sentó a un lado de ella, tan cerca que sus hombros no se rozaban solo por el tubo de la protección y le lanzó una mirada que —sabía bien— hubiera derretido de amor a alguien como Ichi, para su inmensa gracia ella se limitó a gritar su nombre como si hubiera visto un aparecido.

—¿Eh?, ¿por qué estás en el baño de los hombres? —No le fue difícil componer un tonito puritano mientras ella se transformaba (literalmente) en un flan tembloroso, ojos en forma de espiral y rostro sudoroso. El momento de tortura a Tachibana se detuvo momentáneamente cuando Fujimon que estaba enfrente lo miró con atención.

—Midori-san, ¿no se encontraba en el sauna? —Le pareció curioso que su subordinado se encontrara tan cerca de la joven y no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, pero Fujimon siempre había sido distraído a ser sincero.

—Sí, pero me aburrí y me vine para acá. —Midori sonrió en una encantadora sonrisa, Fujimon quedo demasiado prendado de su perfección para cuestionar nada más así que Midori volvió la vista a donde Hotaru parecía cada vez más roja, abrumada y caliente (había que decir las cosas como eran), aquellas aguas estaban calientes y parecía que aquella criatura estaba llegando a su límite de cocción.

—Disculpe, —al final la joven volvió a él su mirada más angustiada—, ¿podría usted prestarme por favor su toalla?

—¿Eh? —Midori la miró por un par de segundos sin entender, pero un rápido escaneo le hizo comprender que de alguna manera Hotaru se había quedado desnuda y sin nada con que cubrirse en aquel lugar.

—¡Ah! —Midori sujetó la toalla con su mano izquierda, lejos de ella—. ¿Qué debería hacer?

—¿Eh? —La angustia en el rostro de la chica casi le hizo soltar una risa malvada, se veía tan perdida en aquel lugar donde seguramente nadie además de él sabía su secreto.

—No importa que tanto desees estar en tu equipo, —sonrió con una hilera de preciosos dientes blancos, hablando lo suficientemente bajo para que Fujimon no lo escuchara pero lo bastante claro para que ella lo entendiera—, los niños malos quienes se cuelan en el baño de hombres merecen ser castigados.

— . —Hotaru había empezado a temblar, ¡criatura tan adorable!, era obvio que su personalidad honesta estaba de acuerdo en que su comportamiento merecía un castigo, ¡era tan pura como el agua!

—¿Qué dices acerca de esto?, —Midori se acercó a ella le retiró con cuidado el cabello de la oreja y le susurró en el oído—, si tú me besas yo podría prestártela.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ella soltó un grito escandaloso y su rostro se pintó del color de la grana, Midori se retiró ligeramente y le lanzó una bastante perturbadora mirada de sus ojos vacíos, una malévola sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. Al frente Fujimon estaba perdido en el agua caliente sin prestarles la más mínima atención.

—Será difícil para ti sin la toalla. Vamos, bésame aquí. —Cerrando los ojos y componiendo una cara de ángel Midori se señaló la mejilla, sabía que la mayoría de las mujeres matarían por besarlo y sin ir más lejos Ichi seguramente sería capaz de asesinar a Fujimon por aquella oportunidad, pero como siempre Hotaru no lo desilusionó y compuso tal cara de demonio psicópata que si no intentaba matarlo a golpes era porque los dos estaban en bolas. Graciosas circunstancias.

Midori se burló un poco más a costa de ella, pero para su desconcierto ella bajó la cabeza viéndose de alguna manera bastante miserable, Midori notó su espalda roja como la piel de los camarones antes de ser hervidos y solo hasta entonces entendió que realmente ella no podía estar más tiempo ahí, como médico sabía lo peligroso que era permanecer mucho tiempo en un lugar tan caliente, si no se apresuraban lo más seguro es que ella terminaría por desmayarse y entonces sí que tendrían que dar —ambos— bastantes explicaciones.

Tal vez había llevado la broma demasiado lejos.

—Solo estaba bromeando, —a pesar de su personalidad se sintió un tanto ridículo de haber molestado de aquella manera a un estudiante de secundaria, peor aún, a una chica que estaba en total desventaja en aquel lugar—, toma, te presto mi toalla. —Sin demasiada seguridad le tendió la toalla, pero ella seguía con la cabeza gacha, el rostro, los hombros y el cuello sudados y en su límite.

—Midori-san. —Le pareció que su voz no era la habitual, seguramente no había escuchado que le daba la toalla sin más, ¿sería que estaba por desmayarse?

—Oh, estas aquí. —De reojo Midori vio a Matsun que caminaba hacia ellos, sudado pero sonriente—. ¡Hey Hotaru!

—Por favor, —la voz de Hotaru le pareció la de un pajarito presto a soltar su último suspiro—, perdone mi rudeza. —Midori no alcanzó a preguntar, no alcanzó a comprender, ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar, los labios de Hotaru se estrellaron contra los suyos, Midori se quedó ahí, con los ojos bien abiertos, completamente tomado por sorpresa. Bajo el agua sintió como ella se sujetaba de su rodilla para guardar el equilibrio, mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas, ojos cerrados firmemente a causa de la vergüenza y unos labios tan torpes para besar que se sentían inocentes y vírgenes en todo sentido. Lentamente la joven se retiró, sintió su aliento agitado y asustado golpear contra sus labios y aun con los ojos inmensamente abiertos pudo notar el asombro de Fujimoto y la manera en la que Matsun se había convertido en piedra. Hotaru finalmente abrió los ojos, unos hermosos y vidriosos ojos verdes y Midori no supo si era por el agua caliente, por haberlo besado o porque ni siquiera ella era capaz de salir indemne de su contacto, pero Midori no se pudo burlar, ni reír ni hacer nada. Como autómata le tendió la toalla, ella retiró temblorosamente los dedos de su rodilla, completamente avergonzada se cubrió la parte delantera y salió huyendo pasando a toda prisa por un lado de Matsun y dejándole a él la imagen perpetua de su bonito trasero blanco corriendo por el baño de hombres apenas cubierta por su toalla.

—¿Eh?, ¿Eh? —Fujimon entró en pánico—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —Quizás fue el espanto de su subordinado, pero Midori por fin pudo reaccionar, se llevó una mano a la boca y su cuerpo entero se cernió ante una carcajada silenciosa.

—Pfft. —Lo había vencido, una cría de secundaria lo había besado y él no había acertado ni siquiera a mover un poco la boca, ni pensar en darle un uso más adecuado a su lengua—. Jajaja, yo nunca espere que ella me besara en los labios. —Le había señalado su mejilla, le había dejado claro que era a cambio de un beso en la mejilla, ¿le había entendido mal?, ¿no lo había escuchado?, ¿o aquello era una venganza?

¿Era su castigo por obligar a una chica de secundaria a besarlo?, ¿lo había besado en la boca a propósito sabedora de que actuaría como una estatua?

Se siguió riendo porque era del todo inaudito que una niña desnuda en un baño de hombres lo hubiera acorralado, a él, al rey del TGC.

—Yo he perdido totalmente ante ella. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello y cerró un ojo sin dejar de reír, al frente Matsun lo estaba viendo fijamente, el cabello mojado y la mirada desconcertada del que no sabe que está pasando.

Oh, esa mirada también era buena, Matsun no sabía que Hotaru era una chica, pero su cuerpo se rebelaba ante la idea de que ellos se besaran, era probable que una parte de Matsun, una parte bastante grande, se encontrara atraída por aquella niña sin atributos físicos. Gracioso.

Porque no había nada que deleitara más a Midori que ver sufrir a aquellos que le parecían interesantes y Matsun era interesante. Y no había nada que deseara más en ese momento que tener una revancha con aquella niña que se había atrevido a ganarle un asalto por sorpresa, sin posibilidad de contraataque.

Hotaru Tachibana.

La próxima vez se aseguraría de que hubiera manos, labios, lengua y de ser necesario también dientes.

Porque nadie le ganaba una partida al Rey y salía indemne.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** No he podido hacer otra cosa que lanzar un grito fangirl con todo el capítulo 36 y 37 del manga (más con el 36) y aunque admito que Matsun es adorable y un niño grandote lo cierto es que Midori es simplemente sensual a pesar de su personalidad tan retorcida (¡lo amo!).

 _11 de Abril del 2016 Lunes._


End file.
